fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jabbawockee
On an isolated land off the west coast of South America lies a tropical forest called Pandora. It is filled with all sorts of mystical looking creatures and the environment is like no other place on the planet. This is not a suitable place for human beings to live at due to the fact that there are extremely low levels of oxygen, flesh eating plants, giant-sized insects and dangerous creatures. Much research is still being conducted to learn more about what lives on the island, but the first creature discovered was the Jabbawockee in 1964— a 60 foot tall and 53 foot long flying reptile at an estimated 50 tonnes. It descended from the ancient flying Permian reptile called Coelurosauravus. It took five years to discover its kind and on December 8, 1969, Stanford’s biological researchers finally found that it was 25% black mamba, 50% komodo dragon, and 25% flying dragon lizard. The jabbawockee is all black with dark purple marks around its big eyes and long tail. It has the face and tongue of a snake and the body of a dragon. Its long neck is used to stick inside holes where prey may be hiding and its massively sharp claws are used to grab things and clinch on trees. Their mouth can open up to 10 feet wide and they breath out a toxic gas which can kill the prey in just a matter of seconds. They also have viciously sharp teeth that can rip a giant tree into shreds. Jabbawockee’s are lone rangers, meaning they survive on their own. Once they are born their mother abandon them and they must learn how to do everything independently. Some succeed and some get killed by other full grown Jabbawockees. They are carnivorous beasts that lie at the top of the food chain and they eat any other living creature they feel like getting sinking their teeth in. Although, they prey mostly on ox wolves, spotted antelopes, and panda picklers. The jabbawockee is the most feared creature on the island, because it will destroy almost anything in sight. They live in dark caves by the Galapagos volcanoes in the northern part of Pandora. They are warm blooded creatures and need to stay in an environment where the temperature is at least 150° fahrenheit. According to Stanford researchers, only 32 people have traveled to Pandora, but only 27 people made it back home alive — most of them from the Biotechnology Association in Boston, Massachusetts and the Biological Science Organization in Chicago, Illinois. On March 7, 1990, a group of three botanists from Chicago’s Biological Science organization traveled to Pandora to do research on exotic flowers in and never returned. One year later on March 29, 1991, their bodies were found with fourth degree burns near the Galapagos volcanoes. An autopsy was done at Washington D.C.’s medical center and the medical examiner, Dr. Colms, conducted that the cause of their death was from a Jabbawockee. Their sharp claws pierced through the bodies and the toxic gas from their breath burned the skin off — causing a very painful death. Research specialists from the Biological Science Organization in Chicago are continuing to do loads of research on the Jabbawockees in hopes of learning more about them.